Cullen Adventures: Christmas with the Cullens
by Bhee-R.2006
Summary: The Cullens have never heard of Santa and his yearly trips around the world. Bella taks the family on an exciting holiday adventure including: holiday talent shows, pranks, tree cuttingdecorating, baking and more. Including Stefan and more gun new people!
1. The Death Glare

**Authors Note!**

**INTRODUCING A NEW SERIES!!**

**Haha...okay sorry, but I'm very excited about my new fanfiction! So anyway, I hope you like it! I know my chapters aren't evry long, sorry. :(**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella!" Alice shrieked. I spun around and saw Alice sprinting towards me; white paper in hand, and Rosalie following close behind her. _Oh God, not again_...I thought. I waited fearfully for Alice to reach me. There was no point in running away. "Bella-" Alice began again when she reached me. "No Alice," I interrupted. "I am not going camping again!" she giggled. "Oh, I know Bella. I wouldn't dare wake you up early again!" My face turned red and I turned my back on Alice walking to the cafeteria. Why does she always come before lunch?

Once again, Alice caught my arm. "Wait, Bella!" she said desperately. "I wont talk about that. Okay? Please, just listen!" she pleaded. I couldn't refuse to listen when I looked into her glistening eyes. I sighed. "Okay Alice what is it?" She smiled and then straightened her back. "As you know, there is going to be forks's High first Christmas concert this year. People can audition to be part of the concert. Now, auditions start next week. Rose and I really, like really want to be part of it, but we need to have three people for this to work. So..." An audition? Me? What doe she expect me to do? Try to walk across the stage, because doing that without falling would be my talent.

"Alice, I don't have a talent. I can't help you out." I informed her. She laughed out loud and Rosalie snickered. "Bella, please! I heard you in the car on our way to that campsite a while ago!" so she heard me singing to the radio. What did that have to do with this? "So?" Alice's delicate jaw dropped. "So? So! Bella you can hold a tune!" I crinkled my nose. I wasn't sure if this was a good idea. "Alice...I just...I'm not used to preforming in front of people."

Alice put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Bella, don't worry. Rose and I will make sure you know this thing backwards an forwards. We'll try it. After school tomorrow you'll come over and we'll get started. If you can't sing, which I doubt because I have impeccable hearing, then we'll drop it. Deal?" I sighed. "Deal..." Alice squealed. "Yay! Okay let's go we only have twenty minutes left of lunch!" She and Rosalie walked me to the cafeteria to meet the guys. What am I getting myself into...

**EPOV**

_This is so amazing...what song would be good for her voice_.. Alice's thought. She was walking towards our table with Bella. I met Bella when they reached our table and kissed her gently on her jaw. I heart her heart kick into gear and smiled while my lips were still touching her pale skin. She reached up to whisper in my ear. "Show-off." I could hear in her tone that she was smiling, but I looked into her eyes to make sure. They were dancing. "So, what has Alice got planned for you this time?" Bella laughed nervously while she glanced over at Alice and Rosalie. _Hah, Edward will never guess what his sweetheart is doing for the Christmas concert_...Alice thought. I raised an eyebrow, turned my head to face Bella, but kept my eyes on Alice. "Christmas concert?" Alice's eyes grew wide within seconds and she threw her hands up hitting herself in the forehead. "Gah! It was supposed to be a surprise!" she exclaimed angrily, with her eyes shut tightly. I laughed and leaned back in my chair and "tisked" her smiling slyly.

Emmet who was also leaning back in his chair put his hands behind his head and looked at Bella. I didn't like the sheepish expression he held on his face. "Stupid...mind-reading...brother.." Alice muttered to herself not paying attention to anything else. "Don't you have to audition for the Christmas concert?" Emmet asked. Bella nodded with a frightened look on her face. "Alice is unbelievably persuasive..." she muttered looking up hopelessly at Alice, who still payed no attention.

"So what are you going to do for the concert? Walk in a straight line?" Emmet snickered, immediately triggering my hand across the back of his head. I glared at my brother for making such a comment. Doe she have no respect? Emmet met my glare and his smile widened. "Geez! If looks could kill!" he exclaimed, bringing his hands from behind his head to the table in front of him. He looked at Bella who was trying to suppress her laughter, but not very hard, might I add. In between giggles she suggested, "I think we should call that look something. It needs a name." Emmet's eyes lit up with excitement but before he could speak, Jasper piped in with a smirk on his face. "The Death Glare!" he said calmly. Emmet and Bella both broke into laughter.

Bella's head was buried in her arms on the table. She held her hand up and for a few seconds her head rose. Her face was pink from laughing so hard. "All in favor..." she tried to get out clearly. Everyone, except me and Alice raised their hands. My arms were folded across my chest.

Bella took a deep breath and tried to compose herself. She managing pretty easily. I looked at her and she pouted and gave me those innocent eyes, begging for forgiveness. It was pretty convincing until Emmet tried to imitatemy "Death Glare" Bella laughed through her nose, as she was trying not to smile, and had her lips pressed together. She whipped her head around so I wouldn't see her laughing. I shook my head and watched Alice still beating herself up for spilling the secret.


	2. One Hell of a Rehearsal

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

**Okay so before you read, I just want to say I ahve no intention of offending any Hilary Duff fans who read this fan fiction. I have nothing against her, I just chose the song randomly and it became the song I used. I personally used to love Hilary Duff, so please don't think that I'm like an evil Hialry hater! Haha, trust me i'm not. I don't hate her but I'm not a huge fan, Im neutral. Please don't take offense by her reference; she is a good singer. Just not Bella's type...hehe in my mind. ANYWAY! ENJOY!! REVIEW and let me know what you think!!**

**BPOV**

We were sitting in the Cullens' garage. Alice gave a sheet of paper to both Me and Rosalie. "Here are the lyrics to the song. We'll play it once, try to catch the tune, and sing along if you already know the song." Alice instructed. I started going over the lyrics. They looked familiar, but I could not pin point where I had heard them before. She quickly- to quickly for me to see, shoved a Cd into the speaker in the garage.

A slow song started to play and I listened carefully to see what she was going to try to make me sing...

_**On Christmas Morning You Woke Up**_

_**To Static On The Radio**_

_**Someone Must Have Turned It On**_

_**Who You Didn't Know**_

I screamed and clapped my hands over my ears. "No, no, no,no, no, no, no, no, no!!" I shouted over the music. There was no way I would sing this. Alice should have known that I would not sing to _her_ song. Of all the artists in world, she chose _her_.

**EPOV**

I decided I would go see what the girls were up to. Emmet was inside with Jasper arguing about something or rather. It did not concern me. As I walked down the porch steps, I heard Bella's scream. I flew around the railing and into the garage.

Bella sat on a wooden bench Carlisle had attempted to make a few years back, with her hands covering her ears. "No, no, no,no, no, no, no, no, no!!" She shouted over the music blaring over the stereo. Her eyes were closed and she looked horrified.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice pleaded. "I told you..." sighed Rose, who took out a nail file and began filing her teeth. "No Alice! I am not singing a Hilary Duff song!" Bella exclaimed bringing her hands down. "Why not? She's a good singer!" defended my sister.

I was standing next to my silver Volvo, and now leaned against it folding my arms over my chest. Looks like I will get a bit of a show here. This is definitely more amusing than Jasper and Emmet. I didn't blame Bella though. Personally I did not care for Hilary Duff's singing. Not that she could not sing, because she is better than some singers out there, however, I just don't care for her style of music.

"I quit!" Bella said standing up throwing the paper onto the bench. "Isabella Swan! You would make a terrible celebrity!" Alice snapped at Bella, who was halfway out the door. "Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, you would make a terrible agent!" Bella threw right back at her.

Bella disappeared out the door and I felt someone nudge my side. It was Emmet and behind him was Jasper. Emmet was smiling hugel y, most probably from the little scene that has just occurred.

Alice was standing, frowning, with her arms crossed. Rose, however, was still calmly filing her nails. She looked up at Alice and then spoke. "We gonna go after her?" but with a "_you finished acting like a freak yet_?" look about her. Alice took in an unnecessary breath stood tall then broke out whining, "Yeah, alright let's go." and she flew out the door before Rosalie had time to stand up- which, considering she could stand up fairly quickly, was incredibly fast.

They re-entered moments later, Alice lugging Bella behind her and Rosalie walking casually in, her eyes on her freshly filed nails. "Okay Bella," Alice said calmly, seating Bella back on the bench. Alice looked straight into her eyes. "I apologize for what I said earlier b-" she shut her mouth.

_But you would make a horrible celebrity,_ was what she was going to say. Instead she aid, "Now, can we try this again? I know your not a Hilary Duff, but I think this song is perfect for your voice, and people will love it because believe it or not half the population of our school is crazy for Hilary duff, so _that's_ a plus..." she explained.

Bells pressed her lips together and broke eye contact with Alice. "Please..." Alice pleaded giving Bella an "_I'll be your best friend_" face. Bella looked at her again still sternly and picked up the paper with what I assumed were lyrics.

A bright smile spread across her face and she pecked Bella on her left cheek, then turned to the stereo starting the song from the beginning. Bella rolled her eyes and looked sideways. She did a double-take then stared wide-eyed at me and my two brothers.

Her jaw dropped slightly and her face turned pink. Emmet started clapping loudly. "You know, that was really just beautiful. I wish every cat-fight ended like that." he sniffed. I smiled at Bella who looked humiliated and stared down at the paper.

"Oh shut up Emmet. Your just lucky we made up." Alice sneered and then the song started.

Alice nodded at Bella for her que and although she was quiet I heard her soft voice.

It was a little shaky. I guess she was nervous, but it was beautiful to me nonetheless.

_**On Christmas morning you woke up  
To static on the radio  
Someone must have turned it on  
Who...you didn't know **_

You got up slowly sleepy-eyed  
To a tune that stationed in  
Turned the dial a little while  
Then a voice said "Let the party begin!"

Hey Hey Hey and  
Ho Ho Ho and  
Now it's time  
For the jolly DJ show

I Heard Santa On The Radio  
I knew it was Santa on the radio  
Mixing up the music like a Santa should  
And radio never sounded so good

He was busy finding busting beats  
Making it up as he went along  
Hip hop, rock, and  
St. Nick can do no wrong

Turning the rythem inside out  
Till the people shook the house  
Pretty soon every creature was dancing  
Every boy and girl and every mouse

Hey Hey Hey and  
Ho Ho Ho and  
Now it's time  
For the jolly DJ show

I Heard Santa On The Radio  
I knew it was Santa on the radio  
Mixing up the music like a Santa shouldAnd radio never sounded so good

All the music comes together  
All the people just let go  
All the world is listening to the jolly DJ show  
Hey Hey Hey and  
Ho Ho Ho

I Heard Santa On The Radio  
I knew it was Santa on the radio  
Mixing up the music like a Santa should  
And radio never sounded so good

I Heard Santa On The Radio  
I knew it was Santa on the radio  
Mixing up the music like a Santa should  
And radio never sounded so good

I Heard Santa On The Radio  
I knew it was Santa on the radio  
Mixing up the music like a Santa should  
And radio never sounded so good

And radio never sounded so good 

When she finished the garage was quiet. Alice was smirking triumphantly, Rose stared-more like glared, at Bella with and open mouth, and Jasper and Emmet eyed each other in amazement. "Yes, Alice." I said. "I think you chose the perfect song." I was speaking to Alice but I stared at a blushing Bella the whole time I spoke.


	3. Crap Edward is Being Seductive!

**Author's Notes**

**Great stories take great time and patience.**

**Okay, so this isn't a 'great story' like twilgiht or anything, but I bet that applies to it! I just made that up... Moving on! heh...this is a fun chapter! I love the scene in the dressing room. I am in LOVE with the title too! Aren't you? heh...it's okay if you don't fall in love with titles...I'm weird like that. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

After the horrid rehearsal we all retired into the living room. All the Cullens and I sat, staring aimlessly waiting for something to talk about. Finally, after the longest two minutes of my life, Edward turned on the television when a commercial caught Emmet's attention. "Hey kids!" it exclaimed. "Christmas is only a few weeks away! It's time to get your letter to Santa sent, so he'll have time to write back! Don't forget! Santa Clause, The North Pole HOH OHO!" The excitement in the actor's voice seemed to absorb all of us into the advertisement. "Who's 'Santa Clause'?" Emmet asked wrinkling his nose at the name.

My jaw dropped. How could they not know who Santa Clause was? They were over one-hundred years old...well..one of them was. I turned to the other vampires, but each one had the same look of absence. "No. You have never heard of Santa?" I confirmed. Each shook their head. "Saint Nick? Father Christmas? Nothing?!" They shook their heads again. I looked at them in horror. "So you guys have_ never _celebrated Christmas?" When my company shook their heads once again I immediately began describing the holiday.

When I felt they had a good understanding I closed my mouth and shook my head in amazement. "Let's make Christmas!" Alice exclaimed straightening her back with excitement. "How do you suppose we will do that Alice?" Edward questioned cooly. "Bella can help us. Right?" She said turning to me. "Yeah, of course!" I said. Did I just say that? Did I just agree with Alice? The odd thing was, I really was looking forward to doing this. For once,_ I _was in charge. There was something that I could show _them_ how to do, rather being shown how much _better _they were at something. Edward, of course, looked at me with questioning eyes. I had almost forgotten how beautiful he was. Will his inhuman beauty ever cease to start up my heart?

"Really?" Edward said.

"Really! Actually, it will be fun, I think."

Edward shook his head towards his siblings and leaned back with one arm behind the couch. "Alright then," he said. "I guess for the first year ever, The Cullens are celebrating Christmas." he announced.

Alice and I sat down and made a list of the things we needed to do, to successfully celebrate Christmas properly. First, we had to wait until trees were being sold. Alice said this would give us time to practice for the talent show, and we did. Every single day after school Alice would make me sing that dreaded song over, and over, and over. The only good thing was, I knew it backwards and forwards. There was no chance that I would screw up this time. One day during rehearsal I heard Edward chuckle from beside me. I was in a particularly fussy mood that day, and Alice was getting irritated. That was when it occurred to me. Why should I have to sing this? There should be something in it for me. If I am going to under go this humiliation, I want something in return. I stood up and crossed my arms firmly. "If I'm going to be part of the talent show, then so is Edward." I turned to my horror stricken vampire. "If I have to humiliate myself, so do you!" Edward looked at Alice for an excuse but I could see she was on my side. She shrugged and spoke, "It's only fair Edward." After a long pause, and me staring into staring into Edwards deliciously provocative eyes, he gave in. "What do I have to do?" he asked helplessly. "Don't worry," I responded. "I have something in mind." I heard Edward mumble something under his breath. I ignored it and told Alice to take it from the top.

**EPOV**

The number before mine was just finishing, and for the first time in my extremely long life, I felt nervous. I had no idea what Bella was planning. The only instructions she gave me were these exactly: "Just walk out there slowly, and look unbelievably gorgeous!" With that she pecked me on the cheek and bounced away. I heard Alice's thoughts, and thankfully she was helping me out. _Don't worry Edward, it's nothing bad. You'll probably love it actually. Just take your time walking to the edge of the stage. When you get there stand for a bit, not long, and turn and walk back out the opposite entrance. It wont be long at all, but you'll be the best act there, _her mind assured me. The girls had me wearing black Jeans and an unbuttoned dress shirt. **(A/N: I Know, I know his skin is inhumanely pale, but let's pretend it's not **_**that**_** obvious, just this once. Long story short, I really wanted to write about a shirtless Edward!!)** I heard my music start and walked over to the side of the stage I was to enter. I heart a techno sounding song start a beat as I waited for the right moment. When it sounded like the artist would begin singing I took a step forwards. _I'm bringin'sexy back... _were the words the artist sang as I walked casually onto the stage._ Oh Bella_... I thought. The minute I was visible, I could hear high-pitched noises ringing in my ear. I soon discovered they were teenage girls screaming from the front of the stage. The lights shone right on me. I assumed there was a spot light. Thoughts of all the females crept into my head; _He's gorgeous!, Look at those abs!, Is that...Cullen?_, and then a familiar thought said, _Have to be good at everything don't you Cullen._ I laughed when I heard Mike Newton think my name. When I smiled and ran my fingers through my tousled hair, the girls screamed even louder. All I was doing was walking. I positively did not understand the minds of teenage girls. I peered through the screaming females, and my eyes finally found my Bella's. I shook my head at her. She stood smiling triumphantly, with her arms crossed. Finally I reached the end of the stage and walked back out. The screaming continued long after I left the stage. As I was walking backstage I heard the master of Ceremonies say, "Well that was a delightful act. Sorry J T, looks like Edward is the one bringing sexy back!" she laughed with the audience, and some girls hollered once again.

**BPOV**

After Edward's successful act, and after my ears stopped ringing from all the screaming, I walked backstage. I went into a minuscule 'dressing' room. It was more like a small room with a vanity on one wall and some hangers on another. There was a knock on the door, which must have been Edward. What a gentleman; he knocks before entering a 'lady's' room. I would hardly call myself a lady though. Lady's should be graceful...one thing I certainly was not. I flew out of my seat and ran to answer the door. Just as I was reaching to open it, the 'person' on the other side was opening it as well, clearly not expecting me to be there. Right away the edge of the door impacted with my forehead. I stumbled back a little, and then saw Edwards concerned-not to mention gorgeous- face appeared around the door. When he saw me with my hand on my head, and no doubt the natural blush on my cheeks he immediately appeared at my side and treated me as if an anvil had just fallen on my head. "Oh, Bella love, I'm so sorry. Here sit." He said with a sincere apologetic tone in his angelic voice. Although it was cute sometimes, I felt like Edward didn't think I could fend for myself. I understand he's protective, but I felt like I should be drawing the line...somewhere. The question was, did I really want to draw a line?

"Edward," I laughed, "I'm fine. Really." He seemed to ease-off a little, but he still looked worried. Either that or guilty. "You couldn't have hit me harder? Then I wouldn't have to go through with this." I said remembering I would have to sing in front of the entire population of Forks high. Edward chuckled lightly, probably glad that I wasn't angry with him.

I walked over to the clothing rack, and pulled off the outfit I was to wear for my 'performance'. It was a black wool sweater, with off-the shoulder sleeves. Woven into the black was some sparkling silver thread, so it looked almost metallic. With it I was to where dark blue skinny jeans which, of course she had also set aside for me. The clothes were very nice, but I could not picture myself in 'skinny jeans'. I held the outfit out on the hanger and sat on the counter of a vanity. Edward sat down in the chair. "Is she crazy?" I asked showing him the outfit. "You know she is." Edward laughed as he leaned forward. "Besides," he began once again, "You look good in anything." making a casual gesture with his hands. I laughed shortly then spoke. "I'm sorry," I said clapping my hands together, "But, I think you mistook me for you!" He laughed and then stupidly questioned that statement. "Oh come on Edward! Did you hear those girls screaming!?" "Hah!" he boomed, "You think they were loud to _you_? Try having enhanced hearing! It was like surround sound!"

"I was pretty surrounded where I was standing." I claimed.

"So your claiming that you had it louder where you were, then I where I stood?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I lifted my chin and spoke simply, "Yes, I am."

"You are one stubborn girl Bella Swan."

By now I had put the hanger next to me and was holding onto the edge of the counter with straight arms. For the first time it seemed, Edward was smaller than me...temporarily. I shrugged and turned up one corner of my mouth as I turned my head in the other direction to check the clock. I had better change soon. "But..." Edward added, and I shot my head around and glared at him questioningly. That made him more amused than he already was. Now I raised my eyebrows. "You'll surrender to me." He said and smiled his crooked smile. I leaned forward, so I was only a few inches from his face. I stared into his topaz eyes, and while concentrating on not _melting, _I opened my mouth and spoke slowly, and as surprisingly...seductively? "Try me." Woah...that was scary. I immediately regretted that, because I knew I had a good chance of surrendering. Just as I had expected, he took on the challenge. _Crap_...I thought. He rose from the chair, and when he rose and stood perfectly straight, I literally had to tilt my head up severely to see his face. Then he placed one hand on each side of me on the counter, and leaned over me. Crap, crap, crap...he's being_ seductive_! First he kissed my jaw and moved back and forth slowly; no doubt a plan. When he was at corner of my pink lips, the door opened. My shoulders jumped a little, but I stared back at Edward. He must have known it was Alice, because he didn't turn right away. He kept eye contact lingering a few seconds and then straightened his back. "Bella! Your not dressed!" Alice screeched. I hopped off the counter and stood right in front of Edward; just millimeters away from his body. I looked up at him, and he down at me. "I win." Then I got on my toes and kissed him briefly. I went to change and heard Alice scolding Edward.

"Edward, your nothing but a distraction today! Bella has to go on soon, and here you are making out with her! She doesn't need any of that!"

Uhm, I think I have something to say about that. "Hey!" I called from the change rooms. Edward chuckled. "Apparently she _does_." Then Alice shooed him to the auditorium.

When it was my turn I was unbelievably nervous. Alice kept telling me not to worry, that she and Rose were my back-ups, and they would back me up if I_ screwed _up. That made me feel a whole lot better...yeah, right! I did however like the jeans more than I thought I would. Alice had me practicing to wear the heels to go with it all. I could walk on and off the stage, I hoped. Alice and Rose also wore the same shirt only in white. They wore the same jeans and shoes. I told her I didn't want to be the spotlight, but arguing with Alice is like arguing with...well you might as well be arguing with a twig. Your not going to get anywhere

We walked on stage. There were three microphones set up. Luckily, mine was not farther up stage then theirs. Nervously I ran my hand through my hair, which Alice insisted on straightening like hers, (not that there was much to straighten), and Rose's. Our music came on and I stared at the student body. Some people whispered, clearly they didn't know what to expect. I looked at Alice, who nodded encouragingly. So I did it. I started singing. And every time there was a short pause for the music I went over the next words. As each verse went by, before I knew it we were singing the last harmony. Then it was over. Everyone clapped, everyone. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I forgot to bow, but then again...that could have been intentional. I was just about off stage when Alice called my name. I stopped and looked at her. She looked at my feet. I looked down too and noticed I had been dragging a cord along with me and if I had taken one more step I would have tripped over it. I released my foot, and shot her a thankful glance.

We got off stage, of course to find Edward there who caught me in his arms and he lifted me off the ground and spun around. "Amazing Bella!" he was astatic! He was fun seeing him so happy. I've never seen him so enthusiastic before. He commented on all the people clapping in the auditorium, to which I responded with, "Well it's no screaming teenage girl." Then Alice piped in with, "No, but you should have seen all the guys!" "Speaking of which," she continued, we might want to go out this way." I asked why but then I saw one boy nudge the other and look at me, then that boy nudged another and the pattern continued and they were beginning to emerge from their spot in the audience. "Uh...Yeah Let's go!" I said started to run, and soon followed by three vampires. I couldn't run very fast so I stopped momentarily to remove my 'shoes'. We all ran and laughed until we reached a park next to the school. We all lay in the grass laughing, and I suddenly felt very close to Rosalie, she was so...human.


End file.
